What could have been
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Roy and Trisha were supposed to get married and run a bakery. Roy went to Central to be in the military. What could have been if he didn't go to Central? We'll find out. Roy/Trisha Roy/Ed Parental Roy/Al Parental And an angel which is my little sister.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I got from a movie I watched, and thought it would be an awesome fic, so I hope you enjoy like I did.

* * *

**

Roy Mustang stood at the train station with his girlfriend, Trisha Elric. Trisha was wearing a black sweater and some jeans, her short brown hair shaggy from not being brushed. They had woke up at six am to get Roy to the train.

Roy was wearing a blue military uniform. His black hair was flowing in the wind, and his midnight black eyes were staring into Trisha's blue ones.

"Maybe you shouldn't go. We can stay here together, and get married before anything happens. What if the train crashes, or if you don't come back?" Trisha asked. She was frightened by letting her love since grade school go to somewhere as dangerous as Central.

"Trisha, baby. I am only going to be gone for a year, then we can be together, and get married. Maybe even have kids. We will have a happy life as soon as I get back from Central. In the meantime, you stay here and finish school, start that shop you wanted to run, and enjoy being with your friends." Roy said.

Trisha was still in high school, but was graduating in the summer. She was almost done, and then she would start a bakery shop. She planned to run it with Roy, get married, and have children, who would eventually run the shop when they got older.

"I'll be back, baby." Roy said, kissing Trisha's forehead, and getting on the train. Then it was gone in a flash, and Trisha was heartbroken.

Thirteen years later, Roy Mustang sat in his office. He was now known as, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He sat in his chair, and smiled. It was good to be him. He had money, all of the women in Central, nothing could go wrong. Or so he thought.

He got a letter that was handed to him by his lieutenant. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She even had a crush on Roy, just like every other woman in Central.

On his way home from work, he saw a little girl dressed in ragged clothes. She had strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Kid, here," Roy said, handing her one-hundred dollars. "buy yourself something nice." He finished. **(The little girl, is my little sister by the way!) **The little girl smiled. She looked up at Roy and smiled.

"I wont be needing this." She said in an amused voice. Then everything was white. When Roy looked around, he was in a white room. No windows. No doors. He was very confused.

"Roy Mustang," The little girl started, now wearing a long white dress. "Have you ever thought about what would happen if you stayed in Rezembool?"

Roy remembered Rezembool. It was the country side he tried to hard to escape. He wanted to get out of there since he was a teenager, but then he met his girlfriend. _Trisha,_ he thought. He looked a little guilty.

Then all of the sudden everything went black.

* * *

**I will update every Sunday. So I will have an entire week to make a chappie, and then upload it on Sunday, but no specific timing.**


	2. Chapter 2

All of the sudden, Roy was sitting on a bed with a kid rummaging through a closet. The boy looked around 12 years old, and had brown hair with blue eyes. He turned around and smiled at Roy. He held a blue shirt with tan pants.

"What about this one, daddy?" The boy asked. Roy twitched. _Daddy? Where was he, and why was this kid calling him daddy? _Thought Roy.

Then his old girlfriend walked in. She was wearing a purple dress that went just above her ankles. She was wearing black shoes, and makeup. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and rested on her right shoulder.

"Roy, please answer Alphonse. He has been wanting you to help him with his outfit for days now." Trisha said, then kissed 'Alphonse's' forehead. Roy smiled a little realizing how wonderful a mother Trisha would have been, if this wasn't a dream.

"Um…Alphonse?" Roy asked hesitantly. He didn't want to mistake the boy for Alphonse. He didn't know who Alphonse was, but this was kind of freaking him out.

"Is this outfit bad?" Alphonse asked. Roy shook his head quickly, and began to contemplate on if Alphonse was gay. Then another boy who looked around 10 popped his head out of a door across the hall, probably his bedroom.

"Can I not go to church, mom?" The boy asked. Trisha looked at him.

"Honey, this is a very big day for your father. Please, just go. Church is important. Roy, explain to your son why church is important." Trisha asked.

Roy honestly didn't believe that going to church was important. He didn't believe in god, so why would he believe god in a dream. Roy may never know.

"Well…" Roy started, not wanting to make his dream Trisha unhappy, or his dream son go against his mother's wishes. "Some things are important like, money, and living, breathing, and then there is…church!" Roy said after Trisha gave him a death look. Roy was kind of happy to see it after all of these years.

"Go to church, or you get your cell phone taken away." Trisha said fast. The boy must have valued his cell phone very much, because he quickly got dressed to leave.

They walked into church which was a 3 minute walk. Trisha and the children sat down in one of the chairs, but Roy was lead to the head of the church.

"Everyone welcome our new preacher, Roy Mustang." Everyone clapped, and Roy turned pale white, and full out panicked. He didn't know what to say. It was bad enough being at church, but actually being the _preacher_? That was _bad!_

"Many of you are with your families…I'm with my family too. My wife, Trisha…Alphonse, and my other son who's name escaped me at the moment." Trisha and the boy made a weird face. The kid was probably offended.

"Um…well, money. Make a lot of money. And breathe, breathing is good. Live life to the fullest, and make a lot of deals. Amen." Roy said quickly, then made his exit too fast for anyone's liking.

* * *

**I thought this was pretty funny. Well, I'll update next Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3

There was food at the end of church, which ended rather quickly. Roy stood over by Trisha, and she looked a little annoyed.

"What was that? You have been wanting to be the preacher for _months_, Roy. You have been studying the bible, and leaving your writing in my kitchen. You neglected your own _sons _for _two months_, Roy!" Trisha said a little loud. It was clear in her face that she was furious, but she kept composed when two elderly people came by.

"That was a disgrace! If our old preacher wasn't already gone, I'm sure he would die in shame!" The woman yelled. The man smiled.

"I thought that was great, the part about the money. Genius." He said. The woman took him away saying something about, 'babbling nonsense.'

"Someone thinks I'm a genius." Roy said to Trisha. She looked infuriated. Then she looked over at the blonde boy.

"I think we should keep an eye on him better." Trisha said. "He's starting to get those hormonal teen issues, I found your old porn magazines in his dresser drawer while doing laundry."

Roy looked at her confused. "He's only 10!" Trisha looked back at him smiling.

"I know, it seems like yesterday that you cut the umbilical cord, but he's 13 years old now. We just have to embrace it, Roy." Trisha explained, then kissed Roy's cheek. Roy smiled. He hadn't known what her kisses were like anymore. He hadn't had one of them in 13 years.

"I'll take care of this." Roy said. Then he heard Trisha whisper, "Be careful, we haven't given him 'the talk' yet, remember?" Roy nodded smiling. He walked over to Ed and the small girl he was with.

The girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was a little taller than his 'son'. She was probably 13 as well, or maybe even a year or two older. Roy smiled.

"Son, leave this young girl and I to talk." Roy said avoiding his 'son's' name. The young boy glared.

"Why, I'm just the son who's name escapes you at the moment, remember?" The boy said, then quickly walked to his mother.

"Tell me what his name is, _please_." Roy asked the girl. She giggled.

"His name is Edward, though he prefers to be called Ed. My name is Winry by the way." Winry smiled. Roy smiled back.

"Thank you. I'm Roy, but considering your age I guess you should call me, Mr. Mustang." Roy said. Winry nodded. Then an older woman called her name, and she said her farewells, and scampered off. Roy smiled and walked back to his wife and Ed.

"Took care of it." Roy said, Trisha then kissed him again.

* * *

Later that night Ed was sitting in the arm chair studying, while Roy was banished to the couch. Trisha apparently wasn't happy to him for forgetting Ed's name. She would probably forgive him eventually, but that was to find out in the morning.

"Dad…you and mom aren't getting a divorce or anything are you?" Ed asked slowly. Roy looked at him for a moment, spreading the sheet and blanket on the couch.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" Roy asked. Ed looked at him.

"Russell's dad slept on the couch, and the next day his parents got a divorce." Ed said quietly. Roy decided he should find out who Ed's friends were if he was going to be spending a lot of time in this dream.

"Your mother and I, are not going to get a divorce. My parents got divorced, and so did your mother's, so we know how to feels, and we are not going to put you and Alphonse through that." Roy smiled.

"You usually call him Al, what's with the Alphonse?" Ed asked. Roy was about to answer when Al walked into the room.

"Can we do our prayers here?" Al asked ever so innocently.

"Sure." Ed answered and they held hands closing their eyes.

"Lets pray for mommy and daddy, and hope they don't get a divorce. Also we pray for Mei, my goldfish, because I keep forgetting to change her water." Al said.

"Amen." Ed and Al said together. They stared at Roy who said, "Amen." In a shaky breathe.

Ed took Al's hand, and they walked to their rooms. Roy smiled. These were his kids. He now knew, this wasn't just any dream.

This is what could have been…if he had stayed with Trisha.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter coming up next Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Roy woke up, and Trisha was setting the table. Probably for breakfast. He then saw Ed and Al walk over to the table dressed in what appeared to be school clothes.

The uniforms that they had were the same Roy had worn when he went to the school there.

Ed's shiny automail arm glimmered in from the light coming from the window. Roy's eyes widened at seeing it, but he quickly calmed down remembering he was supposed to have seen it before.

"Roy, come to the table. Ed, don't forget, Winry is coming over for maitnence after school. Al, don't forget to clean out Mei's old fishbowl. Roy, don't forget to get ready for next Sunday's speech." Trisha told all of them.

She's the perfect mother, Roy thought. Ed sat down in his chair for breakfast, Roy sat down in his. Roy sat at the end of the table, Trisha sat to his right. Ed sat to his left. Al sat on Trisha's left.

"Daddy, where is Mei going?" Al asked looking as innocent as ever. Roy looked at him for a moment thinking, then finally came up with something he didn't know was completely idiotic.

"Mei's going to hell." He said simply, then began eating. Al gasped and little tears came into his eyes. It all happened so fast, Roy didn't know what to do.

Al screamed, "MOMMY MY FISHY'S GOING TO HELL!" then ran off into his room crying. Trisha glared at Roy and then walked up to Al's room.

Ed snickered. "That was pure genius. I knew there was somewhere I must of gotten my brains." Ed said. Roy smiled. At least he was getting through to one son. Now to get through to the wife and other son.

* * *

Ed and Al left to school, and Roy started to actually work on his speech. He didn't know that figuring everything out would be so complicated, yet so easy.

Roy went into town that day, and returned home that evening with a self cleaning fish bowl. Had to apoligize somehow right?

Al stood at the stairs looking at Roy.

"Hey kiddo, look what I have," Roy presented the fish bowl. "I walked by a pet shop, and saw it. I got it for you." Al's eyes widened.

"Wow!" He said smiling. "B-but, I don't have a fishy.." Al looked at his feet.

"Well, I figured this little guy needed a home real bad," Roy said and showed Al the fish in a bag. "So I thought maybe you could be a real good home for him."

"What if I forget to change the water?" Al asked. Roy smiled.

"That's the cool thing. It cleans the water itself. Just plug it in and presto!" Roy said smile widening.

"Do you think Mei would mind if the new fishy used her treasure chest?" Al asked.

"I think Mei would want the new fish to have it." Roy said. "How about a name?" Roy asked.

"Um…Shou Mei?" Al exclaimed. Roy ruffled his hair.

"Perfect name." Trisha watched from upstairs in her nightgown smiling.

* * *

**Aw how sweet of Roy. Sweet moments are always the best! Unless your Hagane, and like sweaty sexy sex XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it was late, yesterday was Easter, and I had a hectic day with my family. Sorry! Enjoy!~**

* * *

Roy walked home from the church one day to find Ed, Al, and Trisha dressed up and standing there with a cake.

"Happy birthday!" They all said in unison. Roy smiled. He didn't even remember that it was his birthday.

"We baked you a cake, daddy!" Al shouted. Roy tickled him and Al squeaked.

"Is that carrot cake? I love carrot cake." Roy said eyeing the cake. Trisha smiled. "Is it with-?"

"Axel rods cream cheese icing? Yeah." Trisha said smiling. "Which was very hard to find here, I might add."

"Well, thank you." Roy said smiling more.

"Thank this one," Trisha said pointing to Edward. "He's the one who shredded the carrots, and his finger?" Trisha said raising Ed's flesh arm which had a band aid on the index finger. Trisha laughed.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, sweetie." Roy said.

Ed shrugged. "It's okay."

"I know that we're tight on money, and we said no gifts, but Charlie had this software on his computer, and he helped me with this." Al pulled out a little gift bag from behind his back and handed it to Roy.

"Thanks." Roy said looking inside. He took out a CD that had, "_Memories_" written on it with two hearts on either side.

"It's us, all of us, on DVD. It's birthdays, and Christmas mornings, and there's even some clips of our wedding on there. All the best moments for the last 15 years." Trisha said smiling.

Roy got a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Thank you," He whispered.

"Come on, come on." Trisha said pointing to the cake.

"Yeah, let's cut that up." Roy smiled more.

"Make a wish," Trisha said lighting the candle.

Roy smiled and looked at Al. "Wanna help me blow it out?" Al nodded. "Alright, 1, 2, 3!" They blew out the candle, and layed on the couch to watch the DVD.

* * *

_The camera pointed at Trisha's back and everyone surrounding a table. Trisha had a party hat on, and little baby Edward who was turning 1 was sitting in a high chair next to a cake. _

"_Save a piece for yourself, your eating for two now." Roy said. Trisha turned around, her hair out of it's usual ponytail, very pregnant. _

"_Come on, lemme see that tummy." Roy said putting a hand on Trisha's 9 month pregnant belly. _

"_Happy birthday Ed!" Roy said kissing Ed's forehead. He was still manning the camera._

* * *

"Look at you. You were so cute," Roy said looking at the TV, smiling. "I mean, ya know, you still are, but look at you." Ed smirked Roy's smirk.

Trisha and Al were cuddled on the couch asleep with a blanket over them.

"And that's Alphonse? In there? He must have been born not long after that." Roy smiled.

"Your acting surprised." Ed said smirking more.

"I…you know, I just haven't seen this…in a while." Roy stuttered, his onyx eyes focused on the TV.

Roy paused the movie and looked at Ed.

"Look, honey. I know I've been a jerk the past few weeks," Ed scoffed.

"No, really?"

"Easy." Roy warned. "For a while I've been off my game, and I try hard to, you know, not…be a jerk. Just give me 3 more days before you officially hate me _forever_."

"Alright, 3 more days."

"How's 5?"

"4, but you gotta earn it." Ed gave Roy a look.

"A negotiator," Roy smirked. "nice. Alright, 4."

Roy turned the movie back on.

* * *

_Everyone surrounded a church entrance. People cheering and smiling. Some, even crying. _

_Roy and Trisha walked out of the church. Trisha looking the most beautiful Roy had ever seen. They kissed, and Roy and Trisha ran to the car, rice being thrown at them the entire way._

* * *

Roy's face softened. He didn't know how his wedding would have really been if he stayed. Now he knew.

* * *

_Roy held a small baby Alphonse in his arms. He was just a newborn in his green body suit. Roy kissed his forehead and smiled._

* * *

Roy felt tears in his eyes as he watched. He didn't think of how mesmerizing his life would have been.

* * *

_Trisha lay in a hospital bed. She was handed baby Alphonse by the doctor and smiled. _

"_Aw, hello little Alphonse." Trisha said smiling. Roy put baby Ed next to Trisha on the bed to get a look at his baby brother. _

"_Don't you love him?" Trisha asked. Little Ed nodded. "He's so cute." Trisha said._

_In the waiting room Roy held his newborn son. He rocked him, and made kissy faces._

* * *

Roy had tears running down his face, but Ed didn't see them.

* * *

_Little Ed toddled over to where his daddy was and demanded to see his baby brother. Roy sat down in a chair and showed Ed the baby. _

"_This is your little brother. This is little Alphonse. Little Ed, you need to watch him, and take care of him okay?" The 1 year old nodded. _

"_You gonna be a good brother?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Not gonna make him mad?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Not gonna make him cry?"_

"_Uh uh."_

"_Good boy."_

* * *

The tape switched to another movie years later. It didn't look that long ago. Ed was dressed in his t-shirt that showed his automail arm, and basketball shorts that showed his automail leg.

* * *

_Roy and Ed were throwing a football around, Roy kept throwing too high for Ed's height. Roy ran around Ed trying to keep the ball away from him. _

_Ed laughed like a maniac, and his face was turning red. His teeth were showing and he had a small fang. His hair was down for once, and was waving in the wind. _

_His eyes were full of brightness and happiness._

* * *

The tape switched again to Roy playing charades with Trisha and their friends.

* * *

_Trisha guessed the correct answer and Roy cheered and hugged her, then kissed her._

* * *

Roy looked over to Ed who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, mouth open, drooling, automail hand keeping stomach exposed.

The tape switched to Roy holding a small 3 year old Alphonse looking at the clouds.

* * *

"_You look that way, look at this way." Roy said pointing to the sky. _

"_Cwoud!" Alphonse cheered. _

"_Is that a cloud?"_

"_YEAH!" Roy laughed and kissed Al's cheek._

* * *

Roy paused the movie and stared at it for what seemed like forever.

"We got it pretty good, hu?" Roy asked nobody unparticular. Roy picked up a stray blanket and covered Ed, but Ed's sub consciousness decided to move and lay his head on Roy's lap.

Roy looked at the family he would have had wondering why the hell he got on that train. Or why he didn't come back when he should have.

* * *

**Aw so sweet. Once again, sorry for being late! I know the ones who are actually reading this are probably pissed at me, but at least you got something! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry! If you thought the last one was late, I am sorry you had to wait for a whole two months! I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't. I got lazy, and then my mom's birthday was a few days ago, and next it my sister's, and then my brother's, and then my friend's, and my grandma's, and mine, and then my dad's is a week after mine, and then my brother's. Sorry!**

* * *

Roy tied his shoes, wearing his tux. He was getting ready for church just like the rest of his family. Alphonse was waiting on Trisha. Trisha was waiting on Roy. Roy was waiting on only one person.

"Where's Ed?" Roy asked.

"He's upstairs."

"I'll get him." Roy said walking up into Ed's room. Ed was sitting in his desk chair looking at his automail fingers.

"Don't think I'm not still mad at you."

"I know…you should be."

"I should?" Ed asked a little confused.

"Sure," Roy felt very proud of his parental role right now. "your not a little boy anymore, and I shouldn't treat you like one."

"Does that mean I get to go to Russell's birthday party?" Ed asked feeling hopeful.

"No, it doesn't mean that at all. I'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't approve, and neither do I."

"See? That's the problem. You _say _I'm not a little boy anymore, but you treat me like on anyways." Ed started to braid his hair, extremely annoyed.

Roy pulled out an envelope. Ed's curiousness kicked in.

"What's that?" Ed asked.

"Two tickets to the Alchemists concert at the stadium." Roy said. Ed's eyes widened. That was his favorite band. "It's because your not a little boy anymore." Roy smiled.

Ed took the tickets, eyes still widened.

"I don't think I'm gonna go anyway."

"Actually, there's a girl that you would really like to go with."

"Pfft, who?"

"Pfft, Winry."

"Winry?"

"Yes, that Winry. The girl who told me your name, Winry." Roy smirked.

"I'm not into Winry like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, I'm gay."

"Your what?"

"Gay, dad. You kinda made it sound like it was a disease, so I didn't tell you." Ed explained. "Can I go with Russell?"

"You have a crush on Russell?" Roy asked.

"Well…he's been my boyfriend for 2 weeks now."

Roy's eyes widened. His son-who he _didn't_ know was gay-just told him he had been going out with a guy for 2 weeks.

"Yeah, you can go with him, but your mom is going with you, and his mom is going to be there, and they are going to be a few rows behind you."

"Thanks, daddy." Ed smiled.

"C'mon, let's go." Roy said.

Roy goes to church, giving a _much _better speech than he did the time before. Many people congratulated him, and praised him on how well he had done.

* * *

Roy and Trisha walked along the dock right above the lake. They both had ice cream in their hands and were laughing like they did as teens.

"Remember this place?" Roy asked.

Trisha laughed more. "Yeah, where we first kissed?" Trisha smiled.

Roy nodded. "I've been remembering when we first started dating. Even the bad spots like, when we were at the train station."

"Ah I don't consider that a bad spot."

"It's where we almost said goodbye!"

"Yeah, I remember the annoyed face the train driver made when you forced him to stop."

"Yeah, I'm glad, though." Roy smiled.

"Me too." Trisha then kissed Roy and Roy laughed as they got ice cream all over the place. Just like when they were teens.

"Roy!" The little angel called. Roy turned and saw the little girl. She was dressed like a regular girl who had just got back from school.

"Excuse me, Trisha." Roy said walking over to the little girl.

"What do you want?" Roy asked.

"It's time for you to go back."

"Go back?" Roy asked confused.

"To uh…your old life." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked once again. "You drag me into this life, kicking and screaming, and I do…I do what I'm supposed to do. Total surrender, and now…now you just send my back?" Roy paused.

"Why am I here? Why show me…all this, and I cant have it? Why could I meet Edward and Alphonse if I cant keep them? Do you have any idea what it felt like to hear Trisha pray for me?"

"It's not real, Roy. It's not the life you chose. Maybe you'll go back to your real home with a changed attitude, renewed faith, and become a better man."

"So what happens to the kids? And-and-and the church?"

"The church will still be there, it's always been there and, well, nobody ever said you cant have kids."

"I never got to tell her that I love her…"

"Yeah…I know.." The little angel named Samantha then punched Roy in the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Roy opened his eyes screaming. His 'fiancée' sat there texting on her cell phone.

"Your awake, finally." The greedy bitch said.

"Where am I?" Roy asked.

"You are in the hospital. You were giving money-which you didn't even tell me about-to a little girl and then you got punched by a black (no offense to anyone who is dark skinned, this woman is just a bitch) man." The woman didn't seem to care.

She was busy texting on her golden bedazzled cellphone with her huge diamond ring on.

"I had been here the whole time.."

"Poor baby." She poked him. "Don't worry, I'll change the reservations to next weekend." She said referring to their trip to Paris together.

"I don't wanna go to Paris," Roy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"While I was gone…I mean while I was just asleep the strangest thing happened…I was married."

"Mhm," she said.

"To my ex girlfriend."

"Well,"

"We had kids and we.."

"Roypoo, it doesn't bother me that you were dreaming about your ex." The woman said smiling.

"It wasn't just a dream…I mean…it lasted a couple weeks." Roy said. "It was so real."

"It was a hit. On. The. Head." She glared. "You've been out for a couple of hours."

"Even if that's true, I can't marry you." There was a pregnant moment. "I-I've decided to make some changes in my life, and I know you well enough to know you wouldn't want to be apart of them."

"This isn't funny, Roy."

"It's not meant to be." Moments later and their conversation continued.

"Well, my attorney says that an engagement ring is implied…um…conditional under state law, and that means that if you break the engagement I-I get to keep the ring."

"Yeah, your lawyers right, you can keep it I don't-I don't want it anyway." She gave him a look like she would kill him at any moment of time.

"You don't?"

Roy shook his head. "No."

"Roy Mustang, you are making the biggest mistake of your life."

"No…I did that a long time ago." Roy said making a sad face. She walked out and Roy put his hands over his head. "Uh, it's never easy….why? Why? Why you doing this to me?" Roy took a deep breath and let it out.

His raised his head. "I can still find her." Roy jumped out of bed and got himself discharged.

"You really should stay another night, Mr. Mustang." One of the nurses said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm okay." Roy said signing the papers.

"Here are your personal effects." The nurse said hanging him a paper bag. Roy took out his watch and phone.

"That's a nice watch." The male nurse said.

"You like this watch?"

"Well, yeah, why?"

"What kind of car do you drive?"

* * *

Roy found himself driving in a crappy black car all the way to Rezembool. Roy ran into the church to find Trisha.

"Excuse me, is Trisha Elric here?" He asked frantically.

"She's at the train station to go back to Xing." The man cleaning said.

"Thank you so much!" Roy said as he threw money on one of the seats of the church and drove to the train station.

Roy walked over and saw Trisha sitting on a bench going through her purse. She looked just like he saw her before.

Beautiful.

He slowly walked over to her just as she was zipping her purse up.

"Trisha?" He asked. Trisha looked up and saw him standing there.

"Roy?"

"Yeah."

"Roy Mustang." She said with a smile. She laughed her pleasant laugh. "What are you doing here?" She hugged him.

"I got your letter."

"Oh…yeah…my bus leaves in a couple of minutes." She said. "Shoot, I would have loved to have caught up."

"Couple minutes hu?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to Xing." She said. "Do you have an email address or a cell phone? I could contact you when I get back to Xing."

"Yeah, of course." He said handing her his card.

"I better go, I'll call you." She said getting her stuff together and started to walk off.

"Trisha, please, don't go yet." Roy said. Trisha stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around.

"Roy, what are you doing?" She looked at him. "What are you doing here? Of all places."

"I made a huge mistake. I was wrong to leave, I was wrong to end things with you." Trisha shook her head.

"Roy don't do this."

"I have to." Roy said. "Something has happened to me in the last…something's changed me. I've seen what a big mistake I've made, and letting you go…I turned my back on what god wanted for me. For us, and I have missed out on so much."

"Roy you can't do this, I'm leaving. I-I'm leaving right now I have to go."

"Why did you send me that letter?"

"Because I wanted to say hi."

"Do you think about me?" Roy asked with tears in his eyes. "What could have been? The life we could have built together. The family we would have had?"

"Please…don't do this I-I have to go." Trisha said turning around.

"Just tell me. Have you thought about us?"

Trisha started to cry. "Roy, you broke my heart, and it's taken me so many years to get over the hurt, and the anger that I've had for you. I'm fine now. I _was _fine. Of course I've thought about what _should _have been."

"Then don't leave. Don't do what I did."

"It was fifteen-years ago, we don't know each other."

"Yes, we do." Roy paused. "We can take our time I just…I wanna try it again with you. We can give it a chance can't we?"

"No! No, no, it's too late." Trisha said. "I have to go, I cannot do this." Trisha said before getting on the train.

"Trisha, please!" Roy had tears. "Don't go." The train went off, and Roy was alone, in the dark, at the train station.

Roy started to walk away from the train station. The train all of the sudden stopped and Roy looked behind him. The little angel girl was smiling at him.

Trisha was standing there with her bags and everything. They both ran into each other. Trisha jumped onto Roy, linking her legs around Roy's waist and they kissed passionately.

* * *

1 Year Later

Roy walked out of the house with his video camera, and a large smile painted on his face.

The camera pointed at Trisha's back and everyone surrounding a table. Trisha had a party hat on, and little baby Edward who was turning 1 was sitting in a high chair next to a cake.

"Save a piece for yourself, your eating for two now." Roy said. Trisha turned around, her hair out of it's usual ponytail, very pregnant.

"Come on, lemme see that tummy." Roy said putting a hand on Trisha's 9 month pregnant belly.

"Happy birthday Ed!" Roy said kissing Ed's forehead. He was still manning the camera.

Roy smiled brightly when he saw his little one blow out the candles, and stick his hands into the cake. Trisha kissed him and smiled.

The End.

* * *

**Review, let me know what you think, and again, so sorry for being late, but this is the last chapter!**


End file.
